


The True You (Luke POV)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: Much like the previous chapter - 5 Scenes of Luke's relationship with MalecHope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The True You (Luke POV)

**The True You** \- Luke POV - Malec

* * *

**Hindsight (1.04)**

The Alpha bite burns like wildfire through Luke's exposed veins, the very air stings his ragged skin as the deep gashes pulse and bleed. He can hear Clary yelling at Jace and the car comes in contact with something solid, the sound of glass breaking and the engine dies. He winces, the pain causing his vision to blur.  Through the haze, he feels himself being lifted from the backseat of his car, every movement amplifying the pain. Hearing Simon and Jace bickering, he has a moment to wonder if, at this rate he’ll be dead on the pavement before they agree on who’s helping who. 

The next thing he’s able to register is Magnus Bane, standing over him. The blue magic coming from the warlock's fingers makes his limbs feel numb, and he has a moment of calm before reality flashes across his stated mind. Clary has to know about Valentine before it’s too late. Jocelyn’s been kidnapped, the evidence confirms their worst fears. The Circle is still growing, their leader is alive and there wasn't a doubt in Luke's mind, there's only one thing Valentine would resurface for. War. 

Clary has to understand the truth about her father. “Tell her,” Luke pleads with Magnus as he tries to maintain consciousness. He’s grateful for the fact that while he’s in and out, there’s hardly a better person to explain the past than Magnus Bane. In fact, he’s probably better suited to explain the situation, given how his people experienced Valentines wrath. 

The scent of a potion permeates the air to accompany Clary’s voice, she’s upset, disgusted to learn about a father she never knew. Valentine was, no is nothing short of a mad man, and as Magnus explains the bare minimum of his old parabati’s crimes against the Shadow world. Luke’s not sure the guilt he feels isn’t worse than the venom coursing through his veins.  Clary’s voice sounds so much like Jocelyn's that Luke finds himself reliving those last fateful days. Before Valentine Morgenstern betrayed him, before Jocelyn saved him from himself, before they went into hiding as mundanes in the hopes of protecting the Shadow world from the horrors of Valentines mind. 

For a while his body fights against him, making it hard to register what’s happening around him. He can tell Magnus is expelling all his energy and magic to keep him from slipping away, but it’s not until a surge of Shadowhunter strength ignites his veins that Luke has a moment of clarity. Soon after, Clary is pouring a potion into his mouth and Luke focuses on swallowing. 

When he comes to, everyone is staring down at him except for Alec, who’s holding Magnus oddly against his chest. Their hands still clenched together from sharing strength and as he takes in the scene before him, Luke has a pretty good idea why their shared strength was so strong. As he can attest himself, there are few things stronger than attraction and theirs was palpable in the air of the loft. Even after hours of talking Clary through a tangled history, he’s not surprised to find that Alec is here after everyone else cleared out. 

“How can I ever thank you,” Luke asks Magnus as he removes the last of the bandages and restores his frayed clothes. 

“Just take care of him,” Magnus says poignantly and Luke understands that it’s his responsibility. Valentine has always been his responsibility, since the day they became parabatai. “Also, do you mind if I keep the alpha’s fangs? They enhance several potions…” 

“They’re all yours,” Luke makes a gesture in mock surrender, truly he did not want to know. Magnus nods in understanding, an amused smile playing across his face and when Luke turns to the door he catches a glimpse of Alec lingering in the den, his arms holding a stack of books. Luke can’t help but smirk at the deer-in-the-headlights look on the young Shadowhunters face. Something told him that he hadn’t heard the last of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. 

* * *

**True Love Cannot Die (1.12/1.13)**

The whispers of the crowd seemed to saturate the very walls of the institute, a low murmur of scathing judgements echoed around corridors. The buzz of rumor left Luke with a sense of hope, because if Magnus Bane is here he would certainly be able to reverse the unknow warlock's spell and unlock Jocelyn’s prison. That was if he survived Maryse. 

From the whispers he heard around the infirmary, it was clear that Alec Lightwood, eldest son and next in line for the position of Head of the New York Institute, had refused to go through with a wedding for politics. Rather than marry the Clave envoy, Lydia Branwell and inherit the institute in the wake of his parents' embarrassment. The formidable young Shadowhunter had turned his back on tradition - on expectations. He’d left the altar to kiss, rather publicly, one Magnus Bane, who was no less than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Luke had known Magnus long enough to understand he had no reason to trust, or even consort with the Shadowhunters, but he’d laid it all on the line for Alec. Though he hadn’t been there himself, it wasn’t hard to picture the scene that occurred. Magnus showing up would have been enough to shake Alec’s resolve, Shadowhunters may be tough but they’re not immune to attraction, to feelings, to love. No matter how much the institute tried to eliminate it. As Luke stared down at Jocelyn, unconscious but alive, he understood and respected Alec's choice. 

\--

It was a few hours later when Luke found Magnus sharing words with Alec, both having reverted back to the acceptable distance for two men. Or more-so, for a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter, and yet there was an intimacy between them, an understanding that came from acknowledging mutual attraction. Perhaps even affection. Luke had a feeling it’d be safe to bet on these two. Especially when Magnus turns to him, his eyes soft with concerned understanding as he follows him back to the infirmary. 

There's a storm on the horizon that they can’t hope to win without Jocelyn Fairchild. So it’s high time they wake her up. 

* * *

* **Stirring of the Wind** **(S2B)**

Against his better judgement, Luke entered the institute following his conversation with Alec Lightwood. The young man had come to him specifically in hopes of creating a downworld council, and despite his instincts, Luke agreed because Alec had been right. I f there was one thing Luke had, it was a unique point of view. He’d been raised on that top tier, an elite Shadowhunter and yet, now, he was barely an Alpha of a failing wolfpack. 

Apon greeting, it occurred to Luke that this should be called a Shadow World council, the term Downworlder implied a level beneath. Even if the Council and the Clave and all of the other titles would never admit it. The Shadow World was far more complicated than protectors, the police, the demons and angels. Then Good vs. Evil. Valentine and the Circle were perfect examples of that. 

He was impressed to find that this was already different from the other council meetings Luke had been privy to, because Alec was different. Aside from the fact that he was grossly in love with the warlock, Magnus Bane. The young man couldn’t be more different from his parents before him. While he held great respect for the institute and laws of tthe angels, he didn’t not fall in line with the Clave’s agenda.  Alec Lightwood was one hundred percent focused on protecting his institute and family, as it were, that family clearly included Magnus Bane. And in a further extended way, because of their connection to Clary, Luke himself and his pack… Even Raphael and the Vampires because of his long history with Magnus. 

Alec wanted to know what the Shadowhunters could be doing to protect, not police; to support, not acost. And he clearly wanted to get some alone time with Magnus Bane in the council room, if their glances and thinly veiled flirting were any indication, he would certainly be getting whatever he wanted. Hopefully, they all would, even if not in the same way. 

* * *

**They Can't - But They Do (2.20)**

Luke watched over the crowd as Magnus followed Alec out of the bar. Placing himself inconconiteo by the window. As the lovers shared apologies, admissions and regrets. All the while they could be seen clearly moving closer to each other, like magnets. Their connection seemed palpable in the air, in the lights that made the alley glow. With the night full of hope, Luke felt renewed hope for Magnus and Alec. 

He had known Magnus for as long as he could remember. Magnus Bane had been the first warlock he had ever met, back when he was a shadowhunter. While the Warlock had never truly conformed to the Clave’s Laws, he had always been helpful to the Shadowhunters for protection.

Furthermore, Magnus was one of the only people who hadn’t changed after Luke became a werewolf. He was always, unwaveringly, The High Warlock of Brooklyn.  Until he met Alec, something about their relationship had them both risking everything to be together. 

“Oh Thank the Angel they made up, I couldn't stand to see Alec sulking another second.” The angelic voice of a vixen broke Luke’s thoughts and he turned to find Isabelle Lightwood staring out the window as Magnus and Alec share soft smiles before walking in the opposite direction of the bar, arm in arm. She seemed to radiate a quiet happiness for her brother. 

“They really love each other,” Luke said simply, gazing wistfully after the head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. In all his years in the Downworld, he never thought he’d see the day that Magnus Bane left a party first. “They can’t… but they do.”

“They can’t, but they do,” Izzy agreed simply before taking Luke by the arm and steering him back into the crowd. “Come on, we're not done celebrating and Clary wants to dance with her dad!” 

* * *

**The Land Of Light** **(s3b)**

Luke’s body sings, the heavenly fire blazing through him pleasantly, it feels like an antidote. Admitedly, he expects to become mundane, for the angel fire to kiss the demon blood away, but instead his skin burns in an old familiar way, like coming home. Rune’s he’d all but give up on reappear, almost as though they’d always been there, hidden beneath. The heavenly fire had reversed what Valentine had done to him, all those years ago when his parabatai had betrayed him. 

Standing before the praetor as a Shadowhunter, rather than a werewolf, meant Luke was now held as the authority. No one would dare try and stop him from returning to his old life at the institue. He would finally get to live the life he'd trained for as a convoy for the Clave. 

While the Praetor was impressed, perhaps even pleased with Luke's transformation, it was the Shadowhunters that were more surprised by his return. Though none as much as Alec Lightwood, who excused Luke from his wedding gracefully if it meant he himself didn't have to attend any Clave debreifings in the near future. 

\-----

Barely a year later, Luke is living with Maryse in Alicante, though she is still mundane the strict rules that prohibted anyone but the angels children from entering the holy city no longer exsisted. Thanks to her eldest Son, Alec Lightwood-Bane, the Clave's Inquistor and his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the first High Warlock of the City of Angels. Luke had never felt more at home or more comfortable with his future. In fact, it was with the help of his favorite High Warlock that Luke was preparing to propose to Maryse Trueblood. 

With her son's blessing, of course. 


End file.
